Obra Dinn
The Obra Dinn was an East Indiaman (a type of trade ship) owned by the Honorable East India Company in service from 1796 to 1802. She provides the main location of the game. Story and fate The Obra Dinn was built as a three-masted, full-rigged ship in 1796 in London. Her weight was 800 tons with a draught of 18 feet. She had three decks and could carry 16 guns (eight per broadside) on her gun deck. Her standard crew complement was of 51 hands (86 in the poster used for the alpha), and she was placed under the command of Captain Robert Witterel. In 1802, she departed from London for her final voyage to the Orient with a full crew and nine passengers. The ship added cargo in Falmouth.Stated by Lucas Pope (the developer) on Steam forums After leaving England, she failed to reach her first rendezvous at the Cape of Good Hope and was declared lost. Five years later, she drifted into the harbor of Falmouth, almost intact, but there were no survivors.Stated in a letter when starting a new game. Shortly after The Honourable East India Company chief inspector had completed their investigation on the ship, she sank in a storm off Falmouth.The final insurance assessment book mentions that the ship sank in Falmouth. No cargo could be salvaged. Crew Full crew list during her last voyage Layout The Obra Dinn has four levels: the main deck, the gun deck, the orlop deck, and the cargo hold. Main deck The main deck is the uppermost deck, containing the Captain's Quarters, the passenger cabins and housing the of the ship. Remnants of the Obra Dinn's last voyage include: * William Hoscut's remains outside the door to the Captain's Quarters * Henry Brennan's remains in the Captain's Quarters * Lewis Walker's remains in the Captain's Quarters * Robert Witterel's remains in Abigail's cabin * Abigail Hoscut Witterel's remains in the bed in her cabin * Missing rigging, which was torn down by the kraken to crush Abigail in Gun deck The gun deck is directly below the main deck, containing cabins for the mates, the bosun, the bosunmate, the stewards and the midshipmen. There are nine cannons on port side, including one in the bosunmate's cabin, and seven cannons on starboard side. Hammocks for the topmen and other crew lie above the cannons and there are tables between the cannons. There's a communal area at the back of the gun deck with a toilet. The rope connected to the helm extends through the gun deck and into the orlop deck where the steering tiller is located. Remnants of the Obra Dinn's last voyage include: * Edward Spratt's remains at the bow * Roderick Andersen's remains underneath a cannon near the front of the gun deck * Thomas Lanke's remains in the midshipmen cabin * Timothy Butement's leg hanging from rope outside William Hoscut's cabin * The wall next to the bosunmate's cabin, which was shredded by a cannonball in Orlop deck The orlop deck is directly below the gun deck. It is mostly used for keeping animals and for storage, as there are crates, chests, and barrels everywhere. Pigs and goats were kept in cages while chickens roamed free, and a cow was kept in a pen. The purser runs an items store for the crew from the Purser's Office. Sick people are taken to the surgery and treated. There are beds for passengers and any remaining crew. The Gunner's Store contains swords, guns, and bags of gunpowderIn , Peter Milroy can be seen with a bag from the Gunner's Store. In , Thomas Lanke tells Peter to throw the powder.. The Carpenter's Shop has a workbench, tools, and wood. It can be accessed from the starboard walk, opposite which is the port walk. The steering tiller is at the back of the orlop deck. Remnants of the Obra Dinn's last voyage include: * A cow's head, mounted on the wall in the pen after being slaughtered for its meat in * Zungi Sathi's remains in the port walk and blood leading to him * A broken part of the fence of the pen, from when Thomas Lanke fell on it in Cargo hold The cargo hold is the bottom-most deck, and it is purely used for storage. Barrels, crates, and cloth are abundant but the captain's and passengers' cargo is also stored here. The lazarette can be used to store aquatic creatures.Shown in chapter 8, Bargain, when mermaids are kept there. Remnants of the Obra Dinn's last voyage include: * A giant crab in the Bosun's Store that one of the crab-riders in ''Soldiers of the Sea'' was riding * John Naples' right leg, which was cut off with a sword by Fillip Dahl, between the lazarette and stairs * A barrel containing the corpse of an unknown stowaway in the Bosun's store * The unseen remains of Martin Perrott and Fillip Dahl, and Henry Evans' monkey in the lazarette Trivia * Due to the pocketwatch's ability of reproducing the death scene, some firmly closed doors are opened and dead lamps are re-lit. References Category:Items